Fuel tanks are utilized to store fuel in vehicles, typically for consumption by an internal combustion engine. Vehicles, being a moveable platform, often require some mechanism to control the movement of fuel within the fuel tanks during operation. Without control of fuel movement, noise may be radiated into the passenger compartment. In addition, at low fuel levels, uncontrolled fuel movement may result in fuel starving at the fuel pump pick-up which may affect engine performance. To reduce fuel movement and noise, baffles are placed inside the fuel tank. The baffles act to control/dissipate the fluid momentum/energy when the vehicle accelerates, decelerates and corners. It is a common practice to design one or more fuel tank baffles exclusively for each fuel tank. Such a practice is both time consuming and costly. It would be desirable to introduce a fuel tank baffle of common design that is applicable across fuel tanks regardless of configuration.